The Fading Forest
by Fred50208
Summary: Dawnkit is born to a mighty clan... deep in the forests of Birchclan, three kits are born, each with a powerful destiny. But burdens rest on the shoulders of a warrior. Bonds can snap in an instant, friend pit against friend in a brutal battle. When all is peaceful, evil is plotting. But not everything is bad to a clan cat. Friendship and Family holds firm to the end and farther.
1. Allegiances

**When I give different clan POVs, I'll create characters for them.**

Birchclan: (Hunts mice and squirrels in the birch forest and fishes in the river. Generally Brown, Gray, or Ginger furred. Black and white pelts are normally from half-clan blood.)

**Leader **Silverstar: Pale gray tabby tom

**Deputy **Shadowfang: Black tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat** Songbird: Pale brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentice: Clearpaw: White tomamed after his glassy eyes. Blind.

**Warriors**

Sandlark: Pale ginger she-cat

_Apprentice: Littlepaw_

Ashfire: Gray she-cat with ginger markings

Snowhaze: White she-cat with green eyes

Patchstorm: Black and white tom

_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

Amberspirit: Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Rainpaw_

Goldenclaw: Bright ginger tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

Skydawn: Pale gray she-cat

Creamypuddle: Cream and white tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Dewpaw_

Mooncall: Silver tabby tom

_Apprentice: Bluepaw_

Riverwing: Blue/gray tom

Cloverfrost: Pale brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Rubysmoke: Gray she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Shadepaw_

**Queens****  
**Mistblaze: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Riverwing's kits, Jaykit, Sparrowkit, and Bramblekit

Wolfsnow: Gray and white she-cat with gray eyes. Mother to Mooncall's kits, Dawnkit, Lovekit, and Moonkit

Daisyflame: Fluffy cream colored she-cat. Expecting kits.

**Kits**

Jaykit: Gray tom with bright green eyes

Sparrowkit: Small, fluffy brown tom with amber eyes

Bramblekit: Golden-brown tabby tom.

Dawnkit: Reddish-brown tabby she-cat with white speckles and blue eyes

Moonkit:Light blue/gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Lovekit: White she-cat

**Apprentices**

Bluepaw: Gray tortishell she-cat with blue eyes

Littlepaw: Small ginger tom, the runt of his litter

Frostpaw: White tom with yellow eyes

Dewpaw: Pale gray tom with green eyes

Icepaw: Black tom with icy blue eyes

Rainpaw: Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Shadepaw: Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**

Swiftcreek: Gray/blue she-cat with pale blue eyes

Aspenflight: Pale brown tabby she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry this is so short, I'm really bad at kit years.**

"Dawnkit! Get out of there!"

Dawnkit stepped backward hestitantly from the warriors den, tail tip twitching in annoyance. Moonkit lowered her head, and ducked to hide behind their bigger sibling, Lovekit, who twitched her whiskers in amusment.

"Kits! You don't need to be poking around in there! Warriors are sleeping! You probably woke them from a well earned rest!" Wolfsnow snapped, "Honestly, you three are always getting your noses in places you don't belong!"

Moonkit peeked from behind Lovekit, wide gray eyes innocent and sad. Wolfsnow melted and nuzzled her daughters head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you three really need to stop bothering everyone. Play with the other kits, play moss ball, or something."

Dawnkit narrowed her eyes. "But Mistblaze's kits are so small!" she complained. "They only get in the way, and you won't let us play with the apprentices!" The 1 moon old kits hardly reached the chests of their 4 moon old denmates. Especially little Sparrowkit.

"The apprentices are too big to be rough-housing with little kits!" Wolfsnow growled.

Dawnkit's nose lifted, her tail curling high over her back as she walked over to the fresh kill pile. She chose a mouse and sat in the shadows, blue eyes observing the camp. Lovekit and Moonkit batted around a mossball, mewing and pouncing on each other to claim it.

"Whats a kit doing here all alone?" Frostpaw teased, the apprentices yellow eyes glowing with amusment.

"Why are you calling me a kit? You're only 3 moons older than me!"

"And double the size!" Frostpaw mocked, poking at her with his fluffy paws.

Dawnkit let out a playful growl and tackled the big tom, catching him off gaurd. They wrestled on the ground untill Frostpaw noticed Wolfsnow glaring them down. He backed sheepishly away, but Dawnkit just sat and licked her fur clean of dust.

"What did I tell you," Wolfsnow said slowly, pronouncing every word carefully, "About not wrestling with the apprentices?"

Dawnkit shrugged and flicked an ear, which infuriated her mother more.

"Go to the nursery, Dawnkit. And Frostpaw, just don't wrestle with her untill shes older, you're just too big for her." She stared after her kit. It would help if you keep her occupied, she gets so bored in camp..."

Frostpaw smiled.

"I'll try."

Wolfsnow smiled back and walked back to the nursey, trapping Dawnkit in her paws and beginning to clean her pelt. Dawnkit let out a mew and wiggled. Her mother purred.

"Sit still and it'll be less time."

Dawnkit huffed and growled softly, but sat still, letting her mother's constant licks lull her to sleep.

But she awoke to "Gathering patrol, lets go!" Silverstar stood in the camp, surrounded by warriors and bouncing apprentices. Dawnkit stood and watched them go wistfully. She began to walk after them, but felt teeth grip her scruff and carry her into the nursery.

"Oh no, my little wanderer. No gatherings for you, not yet."


End file.
